


Nightshirts and Pink Panties

by HeroMaggie



Series: DA: The College Years [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders in a pink nightshirt, Anders in panties, Established Relationship, Fenris is a sucker for Anders in panties - yes he is, M/M, Oral Sex, Shaving mention, Smut, There's sorta a plot - it fits with the other little shorts I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a point in every relationship where both people get relaxed and the ugly, comfy clothing starts being worn. Anders and Fenris have reached that point.</p><p>But while Fenris may find Anders' nightshirts ugly- he is more than happy to overlook them in favor of what Anders wears WITH the nightshirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightshirts and Pink Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/gifts).



> Based on this post on Tumblr:
> 
> http://stormdragon.tumblr.com/post/117864022034
> 
> What can I say? I can see Anders in nighshirts, ok?

The sight of Fenris sprawled and asleep on the couch wearing nothing but stained basketball shorts and Cheetos dust made Anders cover his mouth, a chuckle threatening to explode from him. He had just gotten home from work, a long shift that had left him worn but strung-out. All Anders had wanted, desperately, was to get home and changed into more comfortable clothing. Maybe cuddle with Fenris, bake some cookies…relax.

Before settling down with Fenris, comfortable clothing had meant an oversized sleep shirt and slippers. But since Fenris had moved in, well, he’d been sticking with flannel pants. They were comfortable but not AS comfortable. Anders had been hesitant to wear the sleep shirts around Fenris. The man handled skirts well enough, no need to subject him to his feline-embellished nightshirts.

But seeing Fenris passed out in torn, stained shorts and covered in orange dust…well…Anders figured he could return to wearing his most comfortable at-home clothing with little concern.

A half-hour later and Fenris finally woke up. A yawn, a stretch, a hand groping along the back of the couch to pet at the purring cat who had taken up residence sometime during his nap and the man finally stood and meandered into the kitchen…to stop and stare at Anders.

Hair pulled up in a top-knot, Anders was dressed in a knee-length pink sleep shirt with a cat wearing lingerie on the front. The words “Paws Off” were scrawled in loopy script just under the neckline. Fenris let his eyes trail down the length of his boyfriend’s body and snorted when he got to Anders’ feet…snuggled into cat-shaped slippers. 

“Anders…” Fenris scratched at his belly and raised his eyes to meet golden-brown ones, “what are you wearing?”

“One of my nightshirts, why?” The question was asked with a curious look.

“Because it is truly hideous. That color pink should be outlawed,” Fenris groused. 

“Well, too bad. I love my nightshirt and I’m keeping it.” Anders bent down to pull a pan out from the storage area under the stove as he talked and Fenris tilted his head as the nightshirt pulled up to show off matching pink panties. 

“Are those…panties?” The nightshirt was a blight against all things good and right; the panties were sexy and made heat start to curl in Fenris’ belly. “Pink panties?"

“What? Where?” Anders glanced around the small kitchen expecting to see panties hanging from a cabinet. It had happened before after a visit from Isabela, though she hadn’t been over in several weeks…oh. Anders blushed. “Oh. Yes. I am wearing matching underwear…yes…it came as a set…Fenris…”

Fenris had moved swiftly across the kitchen to pin Anders against the wall. A quick nab had him grabbing the pan from Anders’ hands and tossing it on the counter with a loud clang. A growl and Anders was pulled into a heated kiss.

Anders had underestimated the appeal of the panties.

“This shirt…it is ugly,” Fenris muttered as he nuzzled against Anders’ neck. At the sputter coming from his boyfriend, he grinned a little, “but the panties…I like.”

“I can tell,” was the choked response, wheezing as Fenris bit down on the tender skin just behind Anders’ ear. “We’re…in the kitchen Fen…I can see the front door…what if Merrill comes home?”

“Mm…then you can keep watch for me,” Fenris chuckled, dropping to his knees to kiss up one leg. Fenris slowed as his lips brushed over smooth skin and he tilted back to look up at Anders. “Your legs are smooth.”

“I…ah…shaved.” A wave of red spilled up Anders’ neck. “Did it before work…as a surprise?”

“Mm…what else under here is shaved I wonder,” clever fingers trailed up silky smooth skin to toy at the elastic leg opening of the panties. “I should find out, yes.”

“Oh sweet Maker,” Anders exhaled as those clever fingers brushed up over his hardening cock to pull down the panties. “Andraste’s crooked toes…Fenris…” The fingers had been replaced by lips.

Lips and tongue licking and sucking at the newly smooth skin, lips that traveled over one thigh and teased over Anders’ sac and then up and over a hipbone to bite. “Mm...you did shave here as well. I approve,” Fenris murmured before taking Anders’ length into his mouth.

Trying his hardest to not shout loud enough to bother the neighbors, Anders slid his hands into Fenris’ soft hair and gasped, panting at the wet, warm heat enveloping him. The swirl and press of Fenris’ tongue made knees shake and Anders’ hands slid from his boyfriend’s hair to grip at the counter instead, trying desperately to keep himself from collapsing.

He tried to hold out, tried to make it last, but the grip of fingers on his thighs, the hot press of Fenris’ mouth, the slick of tongue over his sac had him keening as pleasure fizzed up his body. Lips gentled as Fenris swallowed and hummed in approval. “You are so sexy, Anders.”

“Hnngg,” was the best Anders could do at that particular moment.

“I think I’m going to drag you off to the bedroom,” mused Fenris. “Yes. And then I’m going to start at your collarbone and cover you in bites till you’re hard again.”

“Ohmakeryes,” breathed Anders, shivering at the image.

“And then I’m going to make you beg for me,” Fenris finished, standing swiftly and grabbing Anders’ wrist.

“And then?” Anders looked hopeful. 

“Mm…and then we’ll see…” Fenris grinned. “Depends on how well you beg for me.”

“I love you so much,” Anders exhaled, following his boyfriend into the bedroom.

“I love you too, Anders. Even when you wear kitten-covered pink monstrosities.” The bedroom door slammed shut. There was a laugh, the sound of somebody falling onto the bed, and then nothing but whimpers and moans.


End file.
